Madness always has a cause
by MrsToddx
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange is newly married to Rodolphus, its a marriage for wealth not love, one night he introduces bella to his teacher, his leader. This is the story of how Bellatrix Le'Strange turned into one of the most clever yet evil witches of her tim
1. Chapter 1

The Man was stood their tall, dark haired, and eyes that screamed mystery, he wasn't like the man she called hers, the man her parents had paired her off with, yes the man that was now on her arm, as she swayed down the spiral staircase, was also dark, violent, and beautiful in his own way yet the man that stood at the bottom of the stairs seemed o so more beautiful, more violent, and so much more powerful, he seemed to cause everyone else to be silent, everyone else feared him. That man there had what she wanted, no needed. As the pair reached the bottom of the stairs, her husband whispered in her ear

"Bella this is the man I follow, this is Lord Voldermort"

Bellatrix's heart nearly skipped a beat, she would have gasped if was proper to do so. Not only was he beautiful but he was also the man, that would put the magic world in their rightful place, she bowed her head slightly, as the powerful man kissed her hand. However she knew in her mind, that she would should have been bowing lower and kissing his hand, but that wasn't proper at such a mixed ceremony. Voldermort seemed to nod at her as if he knew what she was thinking, and Bella got the impression that he thought the same thing.

Roldphus then let go of her hand, "It would seem my dear we have some business to attend to, I'll see at dinner" and with that both the mysterious beauty and her husband whisked away it seemed with many other pureblood husbands into the garden.

Bellatrix gracefully walked across the room, her red dress seemed to flow like fire at the bottoms of her feet, her raven hair was up but bounced against her shoulders as she glided across the floor, she could feel the eyes of many, staring at her and she smiled sinisterly at her own power, maybe it was different to the man she had just met, but she knew it was just nearly as powerful She graceful slid into the seat luscious had just vacated as he to, had left for the gardens. She looked around at the mud bloods that seemed to flood the room, It was a gathering of the employees of ministry, some said it was a Christmas party she called it ,an idiotic engagement with people who hated each other, she smirked as she spotted in the corner of her eye, Arthur Weasley and his new bride, pregnant already by the looks of things, her smirked grew wider, far to close to her table for comfort she thought before turning to speak her sister,

"Cissy, I swear I don't now what half these functions are for yet we must always come along, it is tiresome."

"Bella really it's to keep up appearances, if our husbands came without us, which would be simply… well it just isn't done"

Bellatrix couldn't stand when Narcissa played the doting wife, when she knew Bella would do now such thing, that's why they had house elves. The best thing in these circumstances was to change the subject she had learn rather than start an argument, that was not proper, especially in a place like this one.

"Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"The one, our husbands work for!"

"Yes, what about him?"

Bella couldn't believe her sisters response, did she not see his beauty, and did she not feel his power. Her mouth was open slightly shocked at her sisters madness,

"Catching flies?" came Luciuos Malfoys snooty response, yet his hands lay on her shoulders ever so slightly, and as they moved across, he seemed to caress her hair for only a second before sitting in the seat on the other side of his young wife. Her husband also plonked himself, not so gracefully in the seat beside her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders. He smiled as if he knew something she didn't, which irritated her considerably.

Then another form seemed to place itself in the seat directly in front of her, just as the food had arrived. His eyes, that seemed to be tinged with red stared into her black ones, and she felt the unfamiliar feeling of someone propping her mind.

Roldphus squeezed her shoulders tightly, he'd obviously noticed and she could feel his temper brewing with every second. She broke eye contact, with this perfect man and turned to face her husband who she could see was staring into space. She pouted her lips before speaking in a tone that wasn't really used by a woman to her husband. It was harsh and patronising like a mother telling of its child.

"Really Roldphus I can hardly eat with you squeezing me like that can I?"

Silence engulfed the table, It seemed to engulf the room, her sister was staring at her, confusion fluttering across her features, her husband was trying to hide a grin behind his hand, and her husband looked like he could kill her right there, but she could deal with that. A snigger across from her seemed to break the silence, and gave luscious reason to snigger himself; Bellatrix just shrugged her husband arm from around her shoulders. That seemed to be the last straw for her husband; he grabbed her hand and dragged her from out of the hall into the gardens, people were staring for a whole different reason now. Purebloods having a little tiff, seemed to be the entertainment for the night.

When her husband stood finally let go of her hand and faced her stood in the damp grass, far from the doors to the hall, of the magnificent gardens, his face was bright red and his fists clenched. Yet this did not worry Bellatrix for if he hit her, she could fight back, she was defiantly not weak like her sister. She didn't believe he had the guts, that was until his fist hit her face,

He was breathing heavily; the hit had thrown her to the floor,

"Don't you ever embarrass me like that in front of my lord, make me look weak like that, I am the man, you are the wife,"

He shouted it, his spittle hitting her face. As he paced, Bellatrix got up… and she laughed a cackle that seemed to echo across the grounds.

"You knew what you got into when you married me, you fool" She whispered this, "If it weren't for the people in that hall, you would be howling in pain right now, you may be my husband, but you can not treat me like a whore. I am your pureblood wife, and we are equal, never think different" She spat the words in anger her voice rising slightly. Before turning on her heels, doing a quick spell to clean and dry her clothes and of course at least cover bruising that may form.

She turned to face him again, "Now we will walk into that hall arms linked, laughing, we will sit and forget this ever happened," She turned back to face the way back, and felt his arm slither around her lower back. "Remember how lucky you are le'strange to have a black as a wife" she whispered into his ear as they walked through the French doors, back to their tables ignoring the awkwardness that filled the air. Bellatrix was the only one that noticed that her husband's dark lord was no longer at the table.

Yes the power of her looks helped her control many a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Her dark lord's arms seemed to fold around her middle, his chilling touch sending shivers down her spine, yet she was looking directly at her husband, her husband's dark eyes looking staring pleadingly into hers. She looked away, she knew what he wanted, and she knew he didn't want her to do this. She even felt he feared for her. No one felt sympathy for Bellatrix Lestrange as that thought, ran through her mind, she was whipped round to face the dark lord, now she was staring deep into his eyes as he searched her mind, she saw the red that ran through his eyes, the man she admired. She looked feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek. She couldn't recall being this close with anyone but her husband.

Suddenly she felt a harsh grip on her wrist, she was pulled down to her knees, yet she still stared into the dark lords eyes. The pain shot through her arm and then it caused her to lean back as she felt it pulse through her body. It was like her soul was joining to the man in front of her. As the pain become worse than that of the cruciatus curse, did she close her eyes. Her scream was strong as the pain caused her mind to swim with memories.

She was in the garden with her two sisters, before seeing herself only moments before walking down the corridor of the malfoys manor, past each man wearing masks up to where she was kneeling now. Then she was taken aback to her wedding, her white dress glimmering in the candlelight, as she danced with her new husband, false happiness glittering all over her face, and then she was sat at that table just in front of the dark lord. Her dark lord. The thing that started it all. It was then she opened her eyes. And stared into the very eyes she had looked into on that beautiful night. She couldn't help but smile at the newly formed black mark on her left forearm. She looked up at the dark lord as the man once again searched her soul.

The dark lord searched for regret, for happiness for anything that would tell him who this woman was. Voldermort knew that this women could control her thoughts in someway yet he realised she made no attempt to close her mind. He broke eye contact, a small grin on his handsome face.

Bella bowed her head, before turning and smirking in her husband's direction, she stood next to him; she now had a place in this line. And she adored it. She could almost feel the newly made power pulse through her pure-blooded veins. With a low bow, and a pop she stood back in her own house, in her lounge.

With another pop her husband Roldphus stood beside her. His face, was torted with anger. Before he could say a word, she was smiling, a grin that would grab a thousand men's attention, she skipped towards this man that dare try and own her. A hand on his chest she whispered in his ear "It would seem Roddy; you are not the only man that owns me." She smiled and walked towards the door, yet she turned at the sound of his voice.

"You are not a death eater you silly girl, you've made yourself his personal whore"

She flipped her hair behind her shoulders, and stalked towards him yet Roldphus saw no danger coming from those steps, no fury. Bellatrix cupped his face with her long fingers. Kissing him. As if telling him without saying that she would never do that yet, when they let go of each other she only smiled, whispering once more.

"I am nobodies whore, both you and me know the dark lord is forbidden" Her lips formed a lopsided smile. Bellatrix Lestrange knew she was playing a dangerous game. She was dancing with death.


End file.
